


[授翻] Snow Globes

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Trigger Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Psychic Bond, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他在巨大的指尖轻抚他被束缚的躯干时紧闭双眼，轻轻颤抖。他好疲惫。维吉尔知道。在这里，他知道但丁所想的一切。但是又说回来了，他什么时候不呢？“停止这无谓的挣扎，加入我，弟弟。”他再次颤抖起来，徒劳地扭动。如果是完整的维吉尔这样要求……但尤里森只是他的一部分，是他失去相互平衡的力量后扭曲而成的样子。“或许。”尤里森轻声说，“但在我的考虑中，你我的完整向来需要彼此。”





	[授翻] Snow Globes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Globes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983998) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 

他在雕塑怀里做了许多梦。梦见童年，恶魔，孟德斯，斯巴达和他与维吉尔的多次对峙。但这并不全是梦或记忆。  
尤里森也在这里，维吉尔，维吉尔的恶魔，说真的，都一样。他并不是一场梦，而是确实存在的。但丁知道他在这里，他什么时候都能一眼发现他，20英尺高的丑陋恶魔，但不仅仅是外表，维吉尔的恶魔一半大约具有80％他最糟糕的特质。  
他们在思想的国度一同漫步，灵魂在这个由邪恶之树创造的小小漩涡中相遇，一起来到他们年幼时的家门前。  
尤里森装模作样的高姿态把维吉尔的专横发挥出了十一分，真是惨不忍睹。“这就是一切发生的地方。”他为但丁重放那段V只能口头描述的故事。  
“你这个愚蠢盲目的混蛋，”但丁在结束后说，“你死而复生却还是不明白关于真正的力量哪怕最基本的事情。”  
他转身离开，那座房子不是真的，他对往昔的梦境不感兴趣，毕竟他曾被困在那里那么久。但丁不得不收拢翅膀才能穿过前门，维吉尔的恶魔却不知怎的甚至不需要低头，梦都是狗屎。  
他正处于魔人化，因为这是维吉尔想要的，而这是他的地盘，大部分是他的地盘。“你真正的样子，”他用丝绒般的声音满意地低语，直直传到但丁的脑海内，“你真实的美丽，未被这些年来你躲藏其后的人类皮囊污染。告诉我，你是否仍在畏惧自己的力量？”  
但丁嗤笑，躲开挑起他脸颊的巨大爪子。“用来做你现在所做事情的力量？我宁可不要。”  
邪恶之树的树根蜿蜒而来，挡住他的去路。但丁不被允许四处游荡却没有一个看护。维吉尔跟在他身后，高高在上却又亲昵地入侵着他的个人空间。树根在他身体周围合拢，淫秽地掠过他，把他赶往维吉尔要他去的地方。  
邪恶之树让人讨厌地搅合进许多东西：人间和魔界，现实和梦境，过去和未来。维吉尔的恶魔带他转了个弯，他们从记忆的洪流中踏入预言。未来在他们身边游过，场景交互变幻。如果维吉尔的恶魔胜利的世界，邪恶之树吞噬田野，地狱之门大开，城市燃烧的废墟中，恶魔在街道上横行，撕咬任何活物甚至包括它们的同类。人类和恶魔匍匐在维吉尔的脚下因恐惧而颤抖。  
完整的维吉尔，即使是在他最恶劣的时候也从未想要过这些。这只是一场挣脱锁链恶魔所做的狂热的梦。  
但丁转过身，看着恐惧的狂欢。一幕幕之间，展示着其他的可能性。V，苍白虚弱，捧起他的脸向他索取最后一吻，然后在但丁手指溃解成灰烬滑落。尼禄和姬莉叶，精疲力尽地靠在一起，他们身前是一个裹在白布里的小小红脸蛋婴儿。维吉尔，又重新变得完整，力量在他周围闪烁着蓝色，像是神圣的披风。但丁，甚至比现在更为疲惫，大步走入魔界，黑色大剑在肩后，阎魔刀在他手中，把一切抛在身后。  
他在巨大的指尖轻抚他被束缚的躯干时紧闭双眼，轻轻颤抖。他好疲惫。  
维吉尔知道。在这里，他知道但丁所想的一切。但是又说回来了，他什么时候不知道了呢？“停止这无谓的挣扎，加入我，弟弟。”  
他再次颤抖起来，徒劳地扭动。如果是完整的维吉尔这样要求……但尤里森只是他的一部分，是他失去相互平衡的力量后扭曲而成的样子。  
“或许。”尤里森轻声说，“但在我的考虑中，你我的完整向来需要彼此。”  
触手蠕动着靠近，滑过但丁坚硬突起的皮肤。它们是维吉尔的延伸，他能从它们的触碰中感受到他。一条环过他的胳膊，他想要挣脱，但它抓紧了他。“维吉，松开。”  
作为回应，欲望击中了他，狂风暴雨一般从维吉尔的恶魔思绪内冲入但丁体内。想要他，想要触摸，想要拥抱，想要控制，想要以快乐和疼痛战胜然后拥有他。那是属于恶魔的野蛮欲望，是占有的爱。他无法抵抗，内心深处，他太过了解这种欲望，这一直是他们关系的一部分，而他仍然是维吉尔。老天帮帮他，他仍然非常维吉尔。  
或许这就是他所能再次拥有的一切。  
他仰起头，轻声叹息，触手环过他的喉咙，舔舐着他像是一根舌头。  
愚蠢，太蠢了。但他做不到，他不能强迫自己挣脱开。藤蔓蛇行过他的身体，缠绕他的翅膀，而他放任它们为所欲为。维吉尔独特的触碰，维吉尔的力量透过他的皮肤，贴近但丁的身体低声哼唱。他还能怎么办？他为自己辩护，他真正的身体失去意识，而他的精神迷失在他恶魔哥哥的雪花球幻景。  
邪恶之树的触手收紧了它们的钳制，直到他无法动弹，它们摩挲他的身前那些闪耀着能量的裂缝，但丁弯起身子，在它们插入胸口时因为疼痛和狂喜而尖叫。它们是维吉尔的一部分，扭动着穿过他力量的外壳，进入他剧烈跳动的心。但丁在维吉尔进入他的强烈感受中难以呼吸，他像是海浪一样涌入，威胁着要填满他直到他失去自己。他双膝发软，掉入维吉尔用树根编织的网中。 他的所有注意力都想要沉入维吉尔刺穿他的核心的地方，但是他的兄弟想要折磨他。他先是感受到一丝甜蜜的涟漪，警告着即将到来的虐待，又有两条卷须滑入他的两腿之间，开始舔弄的女阴。它们将他的意识拖回身体，戳刺，揉弄和戏弄，直到他因为熟悉的欲火浑身颤抖。他呜咽一声放弃，抬高他的屁股，无言地乞求被进入。  
两根触手立刻插入了他的身体，纤细灵活的头部分开他的阴唇，用肥厚的枝条拓开他的甬道。它们察言观色，根据他的动作和欢愉刺激每个敏感的缝隙。维吉尔的触手寻求着，凹凸不平的表面吮吸着，深深侵入他的灵魂。他被侵犯着身体和心灵，两者都被紧紧束缚。维吉尔的眼睛——所有的眼睛——一错不错地盯着他，那目光充满愉悦和占有欲，烧灼着剖开他，暴露出但丁半推半就的屈服。  
但这是个该死的谎言，他们都知道。在这里，他没有任何隐私；他无法从自己狂野，愉悦的臣服中移开目光。每一次维吉尔给予身体和深入的触碰都让他的心大喊“是的是的，更多更多”。他在但丁脑海和灵魂中的手指埋得更深，为他们之间的亲密和怒火扎下根系，而但丁见鬼的叛徒灵魂却站在他的兄弟那边，在这个最糟糕的时机。他无法把它埋得更深，无法在维吉尔触碰他精神深处时把他推出去，那个只有他们两个知道的地方，然后他的触碰让他想，“求你停下，让我满足。”  
他躬起身体，随着一声呜咽高潮。他闭上眼睛挤出眼泪，没有隐私，但这个维吉尔不是会尊重他的那部分，不是他们本应成为的样子。  
维吉尔再次抓住他的下巴，抬起头，直直看向他的脸。这是他妈的占有，宣布所有权，看穿并吞噬他的每一寸。但丁无法移开目光然后假装他一无所知。事实上，他想要被打上烙印，如果这一切结束，她们当中只有一个能活着离开，至少他能有一个用来纪念这一切的伤疤。  
围绕着他们的场景发生了变化，吸引了他的注意力：但丁，作为唯一的神和君主——维吉尔的黑骑士，忠诚地屈膝，穿行在人类和恶魔的城市中执行他的律法，被紧紧锁在他狂热的怀抱中。  
仍陷在邪恶之树根系的网中， 但丁看了一会儿这幻象，看着他们一同用用限制和杀戮建立的残酷秩序，只能在服从或死亡之间做出唯一选择。  
他非常非常努力地假装无法感受到他兄弟的恶魔潜藏的希望，但他在嗤之以鼻并转过脸去时还是感觉到了它的破灭。  
他要为拒绝维吉尔而接受他的报复，“如果你冥顽不灵，那么，让我向你展示你的未来。”维吉尔咆哮道。  
“不用了，不。”但是维吉尔以前从未听过他的话，也并不打算开始改变。他抬起一只手，将他们带入邪恶之树浸满鲜血的宝座室，维吉尔的恶魔居高临下地看着但丁。他伤痕累累地跪着，怀中是瘫软的尼禄。不幸的是，他不能躲在“如果”的安全距离外，未来幻影的悲痛和失落直直切开了他的胸膛，而他靠在侄子的肩膀上啜泣。失败让他无法动弹，他没有保护尼禄，没有阻止自己的兄弟，没有拯救仅存的那一丝维吉尔的灵魂。  
“一次又一次，你拒绝力量，”维吉尔的恶魔咆哮，从他的宝座上，在他的脑海中，“而这就是下场，是无可避免的结果。拼尽全力战斗就能填补你破碎的灵魂了吗？“  
但丁的气息扰动尼禄的头发，愤怒从他的心底爆发。在他魔人化的冲击中，幻觉开裂破碎。桎梏他的树根枯萎崩塌。他张开翅膀，冲向他哥哥的脸，却被阎魔刀变成的水晶柱偏转。 “混蛋。”  
“你怪罪我，但你才是那个害怕自己力量的人。”维吉尔向他伸出手。  
但丁咬牙切齿，坚定意志，也向他靠近。现实的泡沫在他们接触时碎裂。  
维吉尔的最后一句话跟随但丁走入黑暗。

END


End file.
